Episode 14: The Silver Moon's Power
__TOC__ Notes In case you didn't realize, each episode has something to do with the keystone that appears in it. Last episode had Midori's, the keystone of life, so this one is Utem's. Also, our side cast! Prologue Fr Cecero was in a car, with the SAVIOR logo on it. The inside was high-tech, but it was quite different from the high tech of sci-fi films. The dash, steering wheel, ect had been replaced by one tablet-like screen. The car controlled itself and listened to voice commands. "Cortana, contact Fr. Leo with SAVIORcu," he said. Fr. Leo's head appeared on the screen. "How's it going, Cecero?" "The Madame Kandakai of the future and the Lunaram of the far past are fighting the you of the past," said Cecero. "Hmmm..." said Fr. Leo, "this should fix our problems and change this terrible future. Tell Jake and Midori, but don't interfere." Jake and Midori were tasting a swampy mush which looked quite unappetizing, and certainly was anything but clam chowder. They started when a voice said, "Madame Kandakai and Fr. Leo are fighting. Go do something! And remember, the woman is the key." It was Fr. Cecero. "What do you mean?" asked Jake, but the priest vanished. "Geez," said Midori, "what's with people right now?" Opening Fate has declared with a trumpet blast: What was future is now past! Destiny spins into her wool The deadly results of every duel! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! Destiny weaves into her web The essence of time's flow and ebb While the fates ever weave their tune Under the light of the azure moon! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Destiny is smithing her powerful chain, Dooming the world to wind and rain; Fate is singing a dreadful song, Now all shall atone for every wrong! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Break Fate's rules, break Destiny's chain, Moedari! All your strength do strain, Forget about doom, they are not gods! Fight, no matter what the odds! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Hikari ga kakusa rete inai Koto, koto, ga deki! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Kemono no yō ni tatakau Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! ''C''hapter One Father Leo was flung backwards. One of the Lunaram's said, "You must give her the power of Queen, or else the world may be doomed!" "I will change the future," said Lugeno, "and you will not interfere." Two beams sped towards him, but he raised the staff of Moses and reflected them. MONSTRANCE The golden weapon appeared in his hands. "I will show you the power of Heaven!" he said. Blocking any attack, he rushed forward, and struck both Lunarams in nearly-faster-than-light speed. Or at least, he would have, if one of them hadn't slown down time. As many of Lugeno's abilities were time based, this held him helpless for a few moments. Punch! ''Lugeno's form knocked over a few buildings before crashing into the ground. He got up. Spinning into the air, he said, SEVENTH PLAGUE! FIRE AND ICE! Hail and fire rained down on the two Lunarams, knocking them down. It was at this point that Jake and Midori rushed up, staring at Lungeno as he walked forward. NINTH PLAGUE! DARKNESS! Both Lunarams were surrounded by a darkness so thick it looked physical. Darkness had never bothered Lugeno, as he saw with his mind rather than his eyes. Lunaram also used her mind, but Lugeno had the advantage. As the darkness faded away, both Lunarams were thrown backwards, creating craters in the earth. Raising his arms, his head, shoulder, and elbow sluggers boomeranged towards the Lunarams. Jake transformed. Moedari groaned in pain and collapsed as the hard weapons hit him. "Moedari! Don't interfere!" said Lugeno. Behold the Queen! The Lunaram from the current timeframe, whichever one that was, staggered to her feet. Moedari got up and rushed at Lugeno, but Lugeno turned the Monstrance flat and Moedari fell like a ninepin. "Now, Lunaram," he said, "you will be defeated!" He turned towards her, holding the Monstrance in the center of his chest. Light streamed from his color timer into the center, and it began to glow so hot that it made Japan about five degrees warmer. "Ultimate Blast," said Lugeno. He was shining, and the Monstance was like a little sun. The blast was far more powerful than an atomic bomb, but was contained by an invisible wall and directed straight at Lunaram. ''Pow! ''Midori had transformed. Ultraman Virido jumped in the way of the blast. There was a mushroom cloud explosion, and nothing was seen. Then it cleared away. Lunaram was there on the ground, her future self had vanished. Lugeno was leaning on the staff of Moses, and there was no sign of Ultraman Virodo. Moedari, his color timer beeping rapidly, lifted up his hand before droping down. He had felt the outermost effects of the blast, and it had been more than he could take. His color timer went out, and his eyes dimmed. Lunaram was made of tough stock. Her color timer was beeping like a fire alarm, but she stood up. "Lugeno, this time you've gone too far!" Lugeno lowered the Monstrance. "You cannot fight me. This battle is done. I will decide what happens in the future, not you, not Kakuso, not Mundaram. I am the savior, the salvation of the omniverse!" "Your think you're God!" said Lunaram, and Lugeno was knocked back by an immense forcewave. He stumbled backwads: his blast had taken much of his energy. Lunaram stood there, surrounded by an aura of light, and she seemed to be surrounded by stars. She was a brilliant silver throughout, and armor had appeared on her body. On her head was a crown piece, which was set with white crystals. In her hand she held a sculptured scepter, and her color timer had stopped flashing. It was the center jewel of her crown. Too weak to move, Lugeno lay on the ground in front of this appearence. He was pulled into the air by a force. Lunaram did not move as the other ultra's body was suspended in front of her. She slowly and deliberatly raised her hand. A blast of white light flew into Lugeno, and he vanished. Lunaram had been victorious. Chapter Two Father Leo limped into the SAVIOR headquarters. Kakuso approached him. "Looks like you were bested, boss," he said, with no pretence of respect. "My mistake," said Fr. Leo. "The appearance of future Madame Kandakai confused my mind so I saw my ultimate blast defeating her. No! Midori, Moedari and her future self all took the blast before her, and her mind power and anger at seeing her friends defeated enabled her to attain her queenly form." "Well," said Kakuso, "I can take a try, not in person, off course." "Is there some catch?" said Father Leo. "I will release a monster." "We will evacuate the citiizens first," said Father Leo. A little bit later... Madame Kandakai was eating whens he heard the evacuation signals. A man came rushing into the gormet restaurant, "You are ordered to evacuate, a monster is expected to appear here shortly!" Her only reply was to transform into Lunaram and finish the food by turning it into light and consuming it. "In that case," said the man, "you are beyond my jurisdiction." Meanwhile, Midori and Aihara were conducting an undercover operation. "Father Leo is experimenting with minus energy," said Midori, "we must stop him." Aihara responded, "he has a powerful mind, right? What if he can sense our presence?" "You are brighter than expected, Aihara," said Father Leo from behind him. "Thank you," said Aihara, and kept walking. "Errr, scratch that," said Father Leo. Midori grabbed Aihara and they turned to face the priest, both raising the things they used to transform, similar to the Moedari Neon. "Your efforts are futile," said Father Leo. Both of them found themselves unable to move. The priest continued, "Feel the power of my mind, fools!" They were suspended in the air. "A member of SAVIOR trying to work against authority," said Fr. Leo, "certainly unwise." Midori tried to move but could only speak. "We won't let everything go your way!" he said. "But everything already is going my way," said Father Leo. "Lunaram is about to face an incredibly strong super squirrel, Jake and Moedari are fading into The Light as we speak, and you two are captured here. All I have to deal with then are The Hidden One, Mundaram and Finem." "That doesn't sound easy," said Aihara doubtfully. "The Hidden One is a fool, and will vanish as soon as Jake is fully consumed by The Light. Mundaram is powerless against me, and Finem still has not gained all his power back. I can defeat him. The world, no, the omniverse, will be saved. I just need to be rid of you people in order to do it, my way." "We won't let you!" said Midori. "I don't think we have a choice," said Aihara as the two were suspended even higher without Father Leo moving a muscle. In the Light Jake awoke feeling strangely refreshed. Moedari was unconcious, but he was in his ultra form. As the two were two persons in one Ultra/human, it did work. He recognized where he was. It was The Light, a sort of afterlife-heaven like... place... He saw three figures walking towards him. The first tall and stately, with black markings, clear piercing blue eyes, and silver coloring was truly magnificent and kingly. He walked with a measured pace, and lead the group. At his side was an Ultrawoman, with a purple color timer in her chest but no black markings. She was quite plainly a very important and noble lady of some sort. And the third.... was like Moedari, just without any red on his arms. He was obviously young, and bore himself far more lightly than the other two. The first Ultra stood still and spoke. "I am Ultraman Utem, who once was known as King of Argentium, ruler of the silver star. Lunam is also here with me, and this is Midori, who your friend Virido has taken the name of. We are three of the pillars, and the other is Lunaram, who has become one of the last hopes." Even Midori was taller than Moedari's form; he seemed only about eye height on his AU incarnation, and shoulder height on the others. "The future is endangered," said the Ultrawoman, "and Lugeno does not know what will happen if the Hidden One vanishes." "What do you need me to do?" asked Jake. "We will take you to Stephos," said Utem. When he had last been in the light, Moedari had been about shoulder height on the Giant of Silver. But this time, he was only up to the titan's stomach. "Is Moedari smaller?" asked Jake. "No," said Stephos, "rather, because you have grown, you can see my full size more clearly. And that is good, for you are needed, double." "The future is fast escaping my grasp. Look!" A giant wall of silver showed all the arbitaries of the River of Time coming together in a tumult. "Lugeno's current plan will cause the collision of magniverses," said Stephos, "but he does not know it. He wishes to kill both the past and present Ultimate Power wielders, but that will cause the bond to be undone. You must stop him." "What about Moedari?" asked Jake. "Over him," said Stephos, "I have no power. But there is one who does." Father and Mother of Ultra appeared. "You're here?" asked Jake. "Why?" "The Land of Light has fallen to darkness. The lockstones will come to you.," said Father of Ultra. Mother of Ultra raised her hand, and Jake found himself laying in the grass, and Moedari was awake. Chapter Three Midori and Aihara fell to the ground. Father Leo stood there. "You can help me, or you can die. The omniverse will be saved by me, my way." Lunaram, watching the citizens flee the monster, sensed what was going on. "What do I do?" She saw Jake mentally, and transfered him to her. "Take care of Risu!" she said and vanished. Virido had managed to transform (human sized, in a building). To be more accurate, Lugeno had let him. He rushed at Fr. Leo, his fists barred. He was a very verstile Ultra, but Lugeno's mental fighting style left no chance. He ran right through the priest. "Over here," he heard a voice. His opponent hadn't even bothered to transform. Muttering some ultra-curse, he began to glow green, trying to sense the man's presence. He turned to his right and fired. Father Leo became visible again as he blocked it, but was sent flying backwards. Doing a couple backflips, he used his mindpower to bind Virido. An ultra is harder to hold than a human, especially when he's in pain. Father Leo was bombarding him with bullets. "Soon you'll run out of time," he said, noting the flashing timer in the Ultraman's chest. "I... will defeat you!" said Virido. Aihara had transformed. Ultraman Miryuu now rushed towards Lugeno, only to find his mind had been tricked. Father Leo pulled a metal bar out of the wall '(!!!) and threw it right at Virido's color timer. Virido pulled free just in time and moved out of the way. "Looks like I need to transform" he said, blocking a beam without even moving. Lugeno stood there. '''Lugen Kick! Midori lay on the ground, coughing up blood. "It's up to you, Aihara!" Bam! ''Miryuu was knocked through the floor. Lugeno turned. "I sense a presence." Ultrawoman Lunaram appeared, in her Regina form. "Regina Beam!" Lugeno was blasted into space. His color timer blinking, he turned. Lunaram was all around him. He tried to go back in time. "Oh no you don't!" said Lunaram. "Regina Over." He found himself in a portal, which brought him to a new space-warp, with bullets of light raining down on him. This was a basic ability of Lunaram's. "Very well then," he said, "Sacred Mode!" Shining brightly, he turned and dealt a lightspeed blow. Lunaram appeared, smashing into the wall of her dimension. "Regina Smite" she said. BROWN SCAPULAR Lugeno was barely saved from being reduced to particles. His unbreakable shield was knocked backwards, nearly crushing Lugeno, but saving him from death. Bighting his tongue (don't ask me) to keep from using a word no one should ever refer to a woman by, Lugeno righted himself. BLESSED OIL Lunaram easily avoided the burning substance as Lugeno had fired it at a mental illusion of her. "Very well," he said, "Holy water!" He saw her, and raised his arm. "Silver sun!" BROWN SCAPULAR The dimension was destroyed in the fiery blast. Lugeno, his skin melting, found himself on earth again, saved only by the armor of "miraculous medal." "No one Ultra can stand up to the power of the Kamen Riders plus that of the Legendary Ultras," he said. KING NOAH LEGEND KAMEN RIDER V3 X AMAZON STRONGER SKYRIDER SUPER-1 BLACK ZO J KUUGA AGITO RYUKI FAIZ BLADE HIBIKI KABUTO DEN-O KIVA DECADE DOUBLE OOO FOURZE WIZARD GAIM DRIVE LUGENO SACRED LUGENO SHINING '''LUGENO LUCIS' Lucis is Lugeno's ultimate form, borrowed from many other superheroes. He righted himself heavily. "Paper covers rock, my style beats yours," said Lunaram. It was true. Lugeno's final form was more suited to physical combat, but he now was almost impenetrable. He towered above Lunaram, above 400 meters high. "The paper has big enough to cover this planet sized stone," he said. "Light burst," said Lunaram, "I got you off guard." Lugeno was stuck. He used his mind to go back in time, only to be trapped in another alternate space. "I may not be as adept at time travel as you," said Lunaram, "in fact, my abilities towards that really are for other's time travel, but I can stop it easily!" MONSTRANCE! The weapon blocked Lunaram's attacks. Flying with suprising speed, Lugeno struck Lunaram across the face. She fell to the earth. "I win," said Lugeno. Lunaram started laughing. Lugeno looked down, and realized she had summoned her scepter without his noticing and jammed it into his chest. That was very careless of one with so powerful a mind. He pulled it out easily. "Do you think you can get me that way?" he asked. Bolts of light pulsed through him. "Be forever trapped by your own ability!" said Lunaram, as Lugeno faded away to some space in time. Chapter Four Aihara had gotten up. He was standing in a crater at the very bottom of the basement of SAVIOR's headquarters, but he felt fine. "Midori? Where am I?" A bubble hit him, and he looked and saw Lugeno in it. "Uhhhh... Lugeno, what happened to you?" Lugeno looked out at a tiny Aihara. "This is an alternate space. You are in the real space." "So that's what that bubble is... can't you get out of it?" "I could.... if it wasn't for the fact that it's easier to get out of a magniverse than it is to get out of your own power!" "WHAT? You did this?" "No. My chest keeps exiting power from a powerful wound infected with argentar and causing time warps, the result of Regina Over combined with my light-blood." "That makes no sense whatsoever. It sounds like something from a crappy si-fi movie." "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS THING!" "And I need to get out of this crater," said Aihara. "YOU'RE ULTRAMAN! YOU CAN FLY OUT! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" said Lugeno. "I had forgotten that," said AIhara. Moedari vs. Risu Jake transformed. The giant squirrel seemed to waddle ponderously through the city, and Moedari decided that it would be easier to defeat him than Ri. Just then, Risu decided to lie down. Moedari jumped in the way, barely saving a hospital from being crushed by the kaiju. He punched the giant away, but his hand was blocked by a shield of purple energy. "Damn. Looks like we need to power up," said Jake. "Let's shine," said Moedari. "Please don't talk about lanterns," said Jake. "What do lanterns have to do with shining?" asked the Ultra. "You know, 'Hide it under a barrel, no! I'm gonna let it shine!'" "Umm.... you're thinking of lamps." "Same thing." "No they aren't!" "Yes they are!" "No they aren't!" "Yes they are!" Risu meanwhile sat down, making the former city square into a bowl shaped depression. "Oh shoot," said Moedari, "I suppose they can make it into one of those hill theatre things.." Moedari shone. He rushed to Risu, but all his attacks were rebuffed. "Use Mebius{}Hikari!" With his dual swords, Moedari sliced the shields, but only got cracks. Risu was scratched, and Moedari just had time to see two gigantic fangs clamping down in him.... "****" said Jake. "Dangit!" said Moedari. He was being swung like a ragdoll, and he felt like one to. Crash! ''The post office became as flat as a postage stamp as the Ultraman crashed into it. "Just wait, I'm here to help you, Jake!" shouted MIdori, rushing up. "What happened to you?" asked Jake, noting his bruised and bleeding appearance. "Lugeno was more powerful than I reckoned," said Midori. Moedari facepalmed. Midori transformed into Virido, and moved his head back into its proper place before charging. He was thrown back by the shields, and the Beauru of Business collapsed like the house of cards people said it was. "Dangit!" said Moedari. Virido and Moedari attacked from different sides, but only managed to slightly wound the squirrel. Like a raging bull, it rushed at them, in the meantime turning several apartments into ruins slightly resembling pictures one sees of earthquake damage. Both ultras were thrown, turning a supermarket into a superwreck and a parking garage into scattered garbage. Dusting the remains of smart TVS, phones, tablets and other such things smarter than humans, Moedari got up. He had had the misfortune to land in the electronics section. Pulling the roof of the plane terminal off of his head, Virido staggered to his feet. He was taking his second beating of the day. Moedari, off course, was knocked down again, this time into the freezer section. After a drink in a bulk tank of milk which he hadn't needed, he got up, only to be downed again. Virido charged, and ended up nestled among gigantic (to humans) boxes of cabbages, corn, melons, watermelons, pumpkins, tomatoes, and the like. "I... think I've broken something," he said, pulling a box of carrots out from under him. "Now is not the time to talk about LOTR," said Jake. A ray of dark energy blasted Moedari and Virido out of the city and into their human forms, while reducing the remains of the supermarket to blackened ash. It then went to sleep, its head nestled comfortably on a pile of ruined freezers and appliances. Chapter Five "Dammit!" said Jake. Moedari had been thrown several thousand yards, and Jake was out of danger. However, his situation was still as bad as ever, as only God knew what the squirrel would do upon awakening. Jake punched the ground before getting to his feet. He saw several thugs ganging up on a girl, and was about to run to her aid, when he collapsed. The young lady seemed quite capable of defending herself, and seemed to be an astounding expert in kung fu and karate and the like, not that Jake knew the difference. "I can't stand pretentious men," she said, knocking out the last thug with a flying kick. She then noticed Jake and walked over. "You need to get better at fighting, Ultraman, if you ever want to defend the earth," she said. "I know..." moaned Jake, "but I'm not powerful enough. I'm a total failure at defeating the big monsters." "Mother Teresa said," said the strange lady, "that there are many people who can do the big things, but few willing to do the small things." "I don't care what your pious preachers or saintly sisters have to say. This world needs saving!" responded Jake. "Leave that to the silver giants, they are quite capable," said the lady. "You seem to know quite a lot about us," said Jake, "who are you?" "That's because I'm a journalist who specializes in daikaiju reports," said the lady, "Anna Mokowski's the name, Jake Miliken." Jake started at the use of his name, but struggled up. "Still, it seems pretty hopeless. Anything I do is a drop in the ocean." Anna responded, "Mother Teresa said; 'We ourselves feel that what we are doing is a drop in the ocean, but the ocean would be less because of that drop." Glad that she wasn't going off on some 'ruler of all' spiel, like a certain masked rider, Jake got up. "We need to stop Lugeno, and defeat that monster!" "You need to be trained," said the journalist, "but watch your language!" "How do you know so much about me?" asked Jake. "I get special help from the government on cases related to Ultraman. Your phone calls are full of curses, and don't get me started on your emails and text messages." As red as a beet, Jake was dragged into a high tech training chamber. Fighting holographic images, Anna finished with about 120 hits in 5 minutes, without one shot to her. Jake finished in a miserable 30 minutes, hitting five targets, and riddled with paint. "Ultramen don't use guns," he complained. Ignoring him, Anna tossed him a rapier. "Get into the fencing outfit," she ordered. "Women are scary," Jake muttered under his breath as he retreated into the locker room. "I suck at everything." "Mother Teresa said," Anna began, "Be faithful in small things, because it is in them that your strength lies." Chapter Six Fr. Cecero was in a cab, driving through Tokyo. His car had no steering wheel, but a giant touchscreen was the entire front. There were no windows. "Calling all units," came a voice, "Calling all units. Kaiju No. 12773, common name, Redking, has appeared in Askaka Tokyo. Asaka team, move out! Co-ordinates, sent!" Meanwhile, Aihara was eating some instant ramen, and the recorded voice came, "Calling all unites in team 433290864/23341. Kaiju No. 899, common name, Bogils, has appeared in your district. 433290864/23341m move out! Co-ordinates, sent!" Fr. Leo was eating a gourmet dish he had cooked himself. "Calling all unites in team 1, Kaiju No. 29703, common name, Devilon, has appeared in your your district! 1, move out! Co-ordinates, sent!" On his screen map, little red dots were poping up all over the world. "Universal map," said Father Leo. Each universe that showed up was glowing red, indicating large numbers of monsters. (plays random cameos and stock footage from shows such as Ultraman, Sentai, Kamen Rider, ect, fighting monsters, and then cuts pack to Father Leo.) "I thought so," said the priest, "Let's show who's in charge of the cosmos!" Jake and Anna were running from a random man-eating monster. They ran into a parking garage. Crash! The building collapsed as Red Killer stormed through. Jake would have been crushed if Anna hadn't pulled him out of the way in time. They ran through the city, spotting many monsters crushing, before hiding behind a ruined car. Jake saw a dead hand sticking out. He recoiled in horror. "Get used to it," said Anna, "I've seen worse." Jake transformed. A volley of boomerangs from Red Killer smashed into him. He rushed forward, and tackled the monster, before changing to Shining Form. Moedari was pushed backwards, and boomerangs knocked him down again. MEBIUS{}HIKARI Both of his swords slashed Red Killer, and the kaiju exploded. Moedari turned to face Aron who knocked him over and trampled on him. They fought for some time, and Moedari killed the creature by ramming his sword down his throat. He was then attack by Meemos, and his color timer began blinking. The boomerangs again! He caught one, but the other knocked him flat. The supercomputer monster stepped on him, smashing him into the ground. Moedari vanished. "Domina Mode!" Lunaram appeared, knocking the kaiju down with ease. She transformed to Caelum mode, as she could use it on earth because she had unlocked Regina form. She flew so fast she was a blur, and kicked the monster down. It exploded and she rushed to fight Magnedon, who she easily killed. She transformed into Regina mode. Crowds of monsters were rushing around her. "Get out of here, Jake," she said. He did, but Anna was the one guiding him through the monster's feet. Anna got into a car and they drove to a place with less kaiju. Meanwhile, Lunaram was easily showing any monster that came close what it means to fight. "Regina Final!" A huge force of power light up the area and eradicated all the monsters from it. "What is happening?" asked Jake. Lunaram appeared in the backseat of the car, and faded into Madame Kandakai, who slumped down into her seat, glowing slightly. "God has gone berserk in the future," she said. Anna turned, "Do you really think whoever holds the Ultimate Power is God?" she asked. Jake started. "How do you know about that?" "Father Leo really shouldn't be sending you emails." she responded. "Why are you glowing?" Jake asked Kandakai. "I have barely enough energy to keep this form," she said, "I used that attack too soon. You guys will have to work together, I'll be OK in a few days." In a secluded spot in the woods, the three people got out. It was too dangerous in the open. Jake felt a presence behind him and turned. "You!" It was Owari. He pushed Jake out of the way and picked up Kandakai. "Don't worry," he said, and flew off, and came down. Anna had caught him. "What do you want, Finem?" she asked. "In order to replenish her energy, she needs to be taken to a star. I will do that, and then... we will fight." Owari vanished. Chapter Seven "I'm hungry," complained Jake, trailing in Anna's wake as she stormed through the woods, carefully ignoring monsters. "Shouldn't we be helping people in this crisis?" asked Moedari. "The Mother of Worlds has other plans for you than dying to save civillians," said Anna. "You're sided with her?" "No, but her plan does have some hope to it." Jake collapsed. "I don't have enough energy." It was true, he was out. "Then I'll carry you," said Anna. Two hours of bumpy travel later, Jake lay on the ground in agony in a secluded spot in the mountains. "Why does the writer like women like you?" he groaned under his breath. "Stay here," said Anna, "I'm going to get some food, and find out about your true identity, double." Some Hours Later The journalist returned on a motorbike, loaded high with food. She had sorted it into a list which she showed to Jake: ''"Necessity No. 1: Matches Necessity No. 2: Pots Necessity No. 3: Lots of Cup of Noodles" It was very long, including such unorthodox things such as red bull, instant foods, gummy worms, candy, and the like. (Seriously, when camping or spending time in the woods, candy really helps keep you going!" With condensed milk, instant coffee, cocoa powder, cinnamon, cardomom, butter, whiskey and some other ingredients, Anna made a thick and delicious hot chocolate-like drink which made Jake feel much better. (Family Recipe. No, it really is!) She then turned to Jake and said, "You are The Hidden One." "I'm... You've got to be joking!" "You and Jake Miliken, aka Kakuso Reta, are seperate personifications of the same manifestation. Two persons, one One. I hacked into SAVIOR's database to find that out." Jake dropped the tin cup with the warm drink in it, suddenly going cold. "How did you do that?" he asked weakly. "I had the aid of Mater Mundaram." "Women are scary...." Jake muttered. "How is it possible? He is from the far past, by trillions of years!" "You lived long ago. When you became God, you were forced from it by the negative lights. You were split into two seperate individual manifestations. By some strange chance, your future self became the host of the new God." "So you believe whoever posesses the Ultimate Power is God...." Jake said. "A power which transcends everything and rules all to the tiniest detail. An omnipotent power, which nothing can touch without its permission. That is the definition of a god, is it not? The Greek and Norse gods were immoral, lusting, hating, betraying, just like lower beings. The God of the Jews ordered entire cities off the face of the earth for crimes. All had power over the earth, power to define. That power is what makes something a god." "I can't believe that!" said Jake. "It is not any value that makes a god God. It is power. It is truly ruling over everything, having transcended it." Jake passed out. Chapter Eight Despite having food, Father Leo was infuriated at still being trapped. "What will happen while I'm here?" He saw Kakuso stride up to the bubble he was trapped in. "Lunaram's power is great, is it not? But she is away." "WHAT?" shouted Father Leo, "SHE'S THE ONLY ONE SMART ENOUGH TO TRY TO SAVE THE WORLD! YOU EXPECT THOSE IDIOTS TO DO SOMETHING?" "She was kidnapped," said Kakuso, "By Finem. They will battle." "Now I need to get out of this," said Father Leo. His head glowed as his mind continued trying to fight the bubble it was in. Lunaram vs Finem, Sozoshi vs Owari, Kandakai vs Kandakai.... Madame Kandakai's eyes opened. She was in outer space, of course her ultra abilities enabled her survival. Next to her stood Owari. They were in some far off system, floating on the outside of some vast blue-white star. "It is beautiful," said Owari, "but all beauty is ending." "No," said Sozoshi, "beauty is good and true. It can never be fully destroyed." "Then," said Owari, "I will be its destroyer!" He transformed. A shockwave knocked Kandakai to the other side of the system as Ultraman Finem stood there, his black parts reflecting no light, like some hole in the universe. His eyes and color timer glowed with a fierce fire, which illuminated nothing. "I am the ending of endings, the apocalypse of apocalypses, the Omega of Eternity." "And I am the Silver Queen, more powerful than the sun!" Lunaram came speeding in, pulsing with light in her Regina Form. She pushed Finem back and down, but he easily knocked her aside. She then fired up a beam, which was met by an invisible shield. The recoil caused her to shoot backwards, into the star. Finem looked towards the star, and was about to turn when there came a voice; "Stellar Blast!" The star seemed to concentrate a blast and the energy rushed towards Finem. "Seven Angel Shield!" he said. Seven shields appeared before him, but the blast of starpower powered through them, knocking him backwards. Lunaram emerged from the star, flaming with blue and silver fire, like a reactor of titanic proportions, melting planets as she flew dramatically past. "It seems the only way I can defeat you is to use my ultimate technique, my finale." "Then do it," said Lunaram. "I see," he responded, "you would rather have that attack used on you now, when I do not have full power after being hit by your attack, than later, and have the omniverse destroyed. I do not need to use it!" Flying through planets and asteroids, the two shot countless beams and projectiles at eachother, deflecting and dodging, breaking planets into a million pieces. Sometimes the two would come in for close combat, using blades summoned by light, silver blue on purple, pale silver on black. Flying under a planet, Lunaram blasted Finem as he came towards her. His saber strike missed due to the light in his face, but sliced the planet in half instead. Filled with star energy, Lunaram heated up again. The planet melted, its iron surface flowing slowly. As hot as a star, Lunaram rushed to Finem and grabbed him. He stabbed her, but she continued to hold him, and he felt his body weakening under the heat. Breaking free, he shot several blasts at her. "Regina Over," she said. Hit off guard, Finem began to decimate into particles, his black fading into the star. "No... I will end the omniverse!" he said. He survived. Half his side was missing, an ungly burn mark of melted ultra skin. His face was disfigured and broken, and one of his eyes was out. Still, they fought on, on equal footing, blasting and punching, and the light from the battle was seen throughout the magniverse. Lunaram was pushed through a planet, at near light speed, but she retaliated with a body beam (Queenly Orders) which knocked Finem backwards. He flew into the star. There was a vast sound, and the structure of gass collapsed in on itself, creating a black hole. Lunaram teleported away as the debris from the fight was sucked into oblivion, crushed, and light itself disapeared, into nothing, the ultimate definition of Nothing. Chapter Nine "You are no longer a player, Father Leo," said Mater Mundaram, appearing behind his bubbly trap. "You should not have fought me." "Mundaram, I've been a tool. I protected Jake, trained him, for you. Now I will be my own!" he said, furiously. "Are you scheming something, mother?" asked Kakuso, sitting relaxed next to the priest's prison. "Do you understand now?" asked Mundaram. "Who better to become God then three persons, who are one? The new trinity will be ultimate." "They cannot be God!" said Lugeno. "It is not power that makes a god, not even goodness. It is nature. They can no more be god then a man can fly without the aid of an exterior force. You cannot transcend your nature to become something you are not, not matter how much power you gain." "I would say claiming the Transcendent Light is surpassing nature," said Mundaram. "Even the Transcendent Light does not have the power to change nature! There are some laws no power can break." "You forget your predicament, priest," said Kakuso. "You will die there, because you made the mistake of thinking you had the right to decide fate." Father Leo bowed. "That is true. But now I know nobody has the right to decide anyone else's fate, no matter what kind of power they possess. I will not let you." In the Light... again. Lunaram drifted in space, worn out from her battle. Her senses clouded over, and she became enveloped in The Light. She awoke to see Lunam standing by. "Mother?" "Yes, you are in The Light." "Does that mean I have been defeated?" asked Lunaram. Utem then spoke, whom she had not noticed before. "No. You are one of the living beings to be allowed into The Light, Lunaram." "Why?" Then Midori appeared, and next to him was Stephos. To Lunaram, however, Stephos was huge, she only stood about waist height on him. Midori approached her, and the two walked away. "Are you sure we did right?" asked Lunam, when they were gone. "I am sure," said Stephos, "she will gain strength for the future. For how else if not by her will the omniverse be saved? Midori can give her more strength than me, or you, because out of all of us he is the closest, and knows her most intimately. He will be the one to strengthen her!" "But such a course means death," protested Utem, "and for that Lugeno is more suited, for he is older." Stephos turned to him. "If I let things go Lugeno's way, it is more than likely Moedari would be the one to die, aye, and Jake and Kakuso too." "They are only one person, though," pointed out Utem. "No, they are not. They are three persons, one being." said Stephos. Chapter Ten Jake transformed. He could see Risu in the distance, trying to find food in the ruins of a supermarket. In shining form, Moedari rushed towards his enemy. He was repelled multiple times by the shields, but kept on going. He managed to land it a punch underneath the jaw. Risu fell backwards, but bit Moedari's arm. He winced. He was thrown backwards, but flew into the squirrel. He was repeatedly stomped. "I..... will.... never.... throw..... rocks.... at..... squirrels..... again...." Jake moaned as the fat squirrel laid down on him and went back to sleep. Suddenly the squirrel was knocked backwards. Virido picked up Moedari, dusting the dirt off him. The two turned to face Risu, beaming him. The shield cracked, but only injured the lazy squirrel. It tried to run away. Lunaram appeared out of nowhere and punched the squirrel. It exploded. "Good riddance," said Jake. "That was anticlimatic," said Virido. Meanwhile, Ultraman Lugeno burst his bubble. A New Alliance Father Leo turned to Mundaram. "You let me out, didn't you, why?" Mundaram answered, "To save the omniverse, we must unite. Once I tell you my plan, I may get both you and my son to work with me." "Be quite quick about it," said Lugeno, "for the world is in crisis." "Very well," said Mundaram, "but we may have to subdue Lunaram." Meanwhile, Moedari, Lunaram and Virido were facing an army of monsters. Everywhere was death, countless homes and buildings destroyed. The survivors had been ushered into bunkers and shelters by the astoundingly efficient SAVIOR workers, but it was estimated that 1/7th of the world's population had been wiped out in that day. Sentai teams, Kamen Riders, Space Sherrifs, Ultramen, and countless other heroes were defending worlds all over the omniverse, mixed and matched at SAVIOR's wim. Father Cecero had taken the helm while Father Leo was imprisoned, and he was working tirelessly. Double-teaming King Maimai, Virido and Moedari fought like they never had before, the former with skill and the later with the power of his shining form. In a short time the kaiju was finished, then moved on to face a giant Buroogen. Lunaram took out Doragory with a punch and Red King with a kick. Moedari was about to land the finishing blow on Buroogen when Mogudrago burst out from under him. "Mogging Ultra!" Virido was also knocked down. Moedari was about to be KO'd by about four monsters when a light knocked them back, killing them. There stood Lugeno in his Lucis form, towering above the ultras by hundreds of meters. He held in his hands a stone that was glowing. "That's!" said Lunaram, "that's the Lunam keystone, my mother's!" "Here, Moedari," said Lugeno, "take ahold of fate, and change the course of the future!" "That stone is mine by right!" said Lunaram. "Sometimes," said Lugeno, "one must give up rights for the sake of the world." "You're a puppet for Mundaram again!" said Lunaram. "No," said Lugeno, "we are working as the saviors of the omniverse, we must do what no one else will!" He handed the stone to Moedari. "Transform, Moedari!" "Give that stone to me!" said Lunaram. "You will not take it from him," said Father Leo, "he will become god!' "You have succumbed to that belief too?" asked Virido. Lunaram launched herself at Lugeno, anger coursing through her body, in a ball of energy, so hot that the area around her started browning. Lugeno launched a blast of light at Moedari. "Now you have no time limit," he said, before turning to face Lunaram..... Closing A world's end is coming; I feel it in my bones! Moedari! Their voices are calling; You do not stand alone! For those heroes mighty Who right now cannot fight Have lent you their strength kindly So that you can fight the night! Bygone though they be, Their memory shines in you! Those shining stones weave a melody They are always true! Notes I suppose this counts as a Wham Episode. Poor Lugeno doesn't know what to do at this point, Jake, Moedari, and the Hidden One are three in one, Finem is defeated, and the world is ending. I don't think I'll do anymore episode previews, but a lot is coming in the last three episodes. Also, there was a lot of forshadowing earlier in the series. Why do you suppose Lugeno came as a priest? And Jake is now no longer a double, but a triple, if that makes sense. And the cosmic horror aspect of the story will get much bigger when we delve into the Great Names. I want feedback, but if you put spoilers in the comments, put them several sentences in, so that they won't be seen from . Category:Stephan222 Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity